codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Garage Kids (Epsilon Tarantula)
Garage Kids is a Code Lyoko fanfic written by Dark Traveler, known as Epsilon Tarantula on Fanfiction.net. The basic premise of the story is, as the title indicates, an adaption of the unused Code Lyoko pilot concept , and utilizes plot points and world elements from said concept, along with some concepts and characters from Code Lyoko itself, the live-action sequel , and the novel series Code Lyoko Chronicles. Plot Summary Odd Della Robbia is the new kid at . A boy at the age of twelve, a seventh-grader, he notices that something is amiss with his new neighborhood and his new friends, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Jeremy Belpois. It isn't long until he discovers why, his friends have uncovered a parallel digital world known as Xanadu, which is the source of these strange phenomenon. Ulrich and Yumi both have obtained superpowers as a result of interacting with this world, while Jeremy looks over as an operator, being the computer genius that he is. Odd now joins them on this adventure and mystery, as the four children work together to uncover Xanadu's dark secrets and end its disturbances on the real world, trying to maintain an effective masquerade as they become enveloped in the enigma of the virtual world… Characters Xanadu Warriors * [[Odd Della Robbia|'Odd Della Robbia']]: 'The protagonist of the story, Odd is a new student at Kadic, and likewise, is the newest member of the Xanadu Warriors, having stumbled upon their secret. While he is a light-hearted individual, Odd notably has quite the trepidation about Xanadu, and is nervous about keeping the secret of the virtual world. He owns a small mutt known as Kiwi, and is roommates with Ulrich Stern. In Xanadu, Odd appears as a cat-boy when in Xanadu, taking on a color scheme not too dissimilar to the Chesire Cat. His weapon in Xanadu manifests in his wrists as 'Laser Arrows', triangular bullets of data used to fight off Specters, while his power is Anticipation, which enables him to see events in the future, and if found to be disadvantageous, can change them by acting in the present. * [[Jeremie Belpois|'Jeremie Belpois]]': '''The operator of the Xanadu Warriors, Jeremie is a computer genius who, instead of virtualizing himself into Xanadu, looks over the group via the monitor. He is trying to learn about the inner workings of Xanadu, hoping to create an anti-virus or firewall that can be used to halt the virtual world's exuberance. * 'Ulrich Stern: 'Odd's roommate, Ulrich is a quiet, occasionally sullen, boy. He and Yumi seem to have an unspoken attraction to one another, much to the amusement of their peers. He takes on the form of a samurai in Xanadu, wielding a katana made out of data. His power in Xanadu is Super Speed, mainly known as "Super Sprint', which enables him to move at incredibly fast speeds. * 'Yumi Ishiyama: 'The only female of the group, as well as being the oldest (albeit still being in the same grade as the others), she and Ulrich seem to have an unspoken attraction to one another, much to the amusement of their peers. Yumi takes on the form of a geisha while in Xanadu, using two fans with folds of data that can be thrown at her enemies. Her power is Telekinesis, enabling her to move heavy objects and people. Students and Faculty of Kadic Academy * '''Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop: '''Two young girls who run the ''Kadic News, ''the school newspaper. They are not aware of Xanadu, due to fear that they would leak the secret, though they, like several of their other friends, have suspicions regardless. * 'Amare Arendse: 'A mellow boy the same age as the other Xanadu Warriors, Amare is notably non-plussed by the strange occurrences in town, noting that his friends who keep on disappearing likely have something to do with countering them. * 'Hugo and Charlie Abel: 'Hugo is the older sibling, while Charlie is younger than even Milly and Tamiya. Charlie is rather naive, owing to his older brother's protectiveness. Hugo is greatly suspicious of the Xanadu Warriors' activity, and wants to expose whatever it is to the police. * 'Sebastian Toup: 'The oldest of the focused characters, at Yumi's age. He is, according to Jeremie, a 'Wild Card'. * 'Jim Morales: 'The school gym teacher. * 'Jean-Pierre Delmas: 'The principal of Kadic Academy. Other * 'The Professor: 'The enigmatic individual responsible for creating Xanadu. His current whereabouts and status are unknown. Update Status The story has been uploaded! Link is here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12196247/1/Garage-Kids Story Structure ''Garage Kids' ''chapters are designated as 'Files', which tend to stretch to at least 10,000 words. This is meant to simulate as if the chapters were released as actual episodes of a TV Series, or monthly chapters like several manga are published in Japan. That being said, the potential length of some Files in the future could very well cause them to be broken up into shorter lengths at a time, starting with File 4. Inspiration ''The idea for the fanfic came about after I got back into Code Lyoko after the show had long since ended. I was on the TV Tropes page for Code Lyoko, and located codelyoko.fr after discovering a countdown list link of episodes that had either been censored or cut down due to budget issues. From there, I discovered a page about how Garage Kids, Code Lyoko's rejected pilot, was made. I remembered watching it on Youtube when I was younger and the show was still up, but I didn't think too much of it back then. I began to read the page, and discovered why the concept had been altered: the executives were only interested in the basic premise of kids going inside the internet, and had required the project to be toned down due to being too dark. While this was interesting, this tidbit wasn't the reason I decided to start this story. What got me thinking was the so-called "Final point" about Garage Kids vs. Code Lyoko: the presence of a continuous storyline. Code Lyoko's was incredibly formulaic, with no signs of a greater arc besides X.A.N.A. stirring up trouble and his attack being stopped while young teen drama is thrown in. This changed in , but even then, the show was still fairly formulaic and never really answered the greater mysteries that were present, with the most prominent one being . The idea of this continuous storyline being present, as well as the potential differences to explore in Garage Kids compared to Code Lyoko was what convinced me to write this story, after I had been experiencing difficulties on Cerebus Syndrome, another fanfic that was, and still is, getting larger and larger in scope. I needed a smaller and more manageable project to work on, and thus, work on Garage Kids began. Category:Code Lyoko fanfiction